


Traipsing and Wandering

by ami_ven



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Aren’t youeverscared?”





	Traipsing and Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "scary places"

“Aren’t you _ever_ scared?” asked Helen, visiting Nancy for a cup of tea. “Goodness, Nancy, always traipsing into abandoned manors and secret tunnels and haunted woods…”

Nancy laughed and set down her teacup. “There’s no such thing as haunted woods.”

“Maybe so. But you wouldn’t catch _me_ wandering through a dark wood at night, ghosts or not.”

“I don’t go traipsing or wandering,” Nancy protested. “I’m always trying to solve a mystery. Things never seem so dangerous when I’m on a case.”

Helen smiled. “Still, it makes you seem awfully brave.”

“Hmm,” agreed Nancy, and took another sip of tea.

THE END


End file.
